


Heated Exchange

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Kid, Hot Weather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranded, Unimpressed Law, just because, probably some ooc in there, some bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was uncertain as to why Kid was making unexpectedly lewd and overly sexual overtures to him.   The Heart Pirate immediately pinned the blame on the unbearable heat of the island the two of them were stranded on, and resisted Kid's advances as best he could.  It didn't work out too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> There's no reason this exists apart from the fact I wrote it the last time it was hot and muggy outside and I decided that Kid and Law could suffer in the heat as well and then, well, smut happened. And as in the tags, likely some ooc going on, due to the content and pairing and the fact that it's not a modern au.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece, clearly.

Being stranded on an island that was sweltering hot during the day and not much better at night was bad enough, Law reasoned.  It was made even worse considering the fact that he was not alone.

Eustass Kid was on the island too, and while that made it easier to make a shelter and divide water and food gathering duties, neither captain wanted to exactly be in the other’s company.  It was mainly Law’s sarcastic remarks and Kid’s anger flaring more often in the heat of the island that made it nearly unbearable to be in one another’s company without wishing to cause harm to the other.

Both men had decided, however, from day one of realizing they were trapped together, that it would be in their best interest to work together until their crews were able to get to the summer island.  Until then, Kid and Law had to put up with one another.  It was proving difficult, especially due to the weather the island was currently experiencing.

-x-

Law was not pleased with the latest development that involved Kid’s questing hands within the shelter they rested in during the day.  More often than not the red haired captain became overheated, and had somehow decided to compensate for this by being overly friendly in that Kid made sexual overtures more easily when muddled by the heat.  Law attributed the red haired captain’s condition to Kid's refusal to take the herbal mixture that Law had made from plants and herbs on the island to fight the fever that came from the hot and sometimes humid weather since they’d landed on that island.

Kid wouldn’t touch the herbal mixture for days, as the red head had said, quite clearly, that he wasn’t going to ‘drink any of that shit.’  It was therefore Kid’s own fault that not only was he wretchedly sweaty and hot and miserable day after day, but the red head was also in danger of coming down with a heat induced fever.

Law stumbled to a halt in front of a crudely made shelter that he and Kid had made over a week ago.  Running a hand through damp hair, Law strove to ignore the sheen of sweat that covered his tanned skin.  Removing the pants he’d worn briefly, Law entered the shelter in just a pair of briefs.  It was still unbearable, but he was not going to be completely naked around Kid, given the fact that the red head had already made several lewd and not so thinly veiled sexual comments over the past week.  The two pirates had dug into the ground of the island, to try to cool off as best they could, and used torn sailcloth that had drifted to shore with them as padding to lie on.  It seemed to Law, as he settled on one side of the shelter, that Kid wasn’t in much better shape than he was today.

“…bring any water?”  The red haired captain slurred a few minutes later.

“I did.  An hour ago.  I was merely checking the shoreline to see if there was any sign of a ship.”  The Heart Pirate responded.

“And?”  Kid could be heard shifting around.

“Obviously there was no ship, otherwise I’d have told you to come out.”  Law closed his eyes with a sigh. 

"Right, like you wouldn't leave me behind the second you saw a ship."  Kid snorted softly, before he let out a low groan.  "Fuck, it's hot."

The next few hours were torture, as they were each day that had gone by.  The temperatures soared high, and the two pirates lay in sweaty silence, waiting for night to come, when it was the coolest the island would get.

As the day wore on, and the temperature slowly began to drop, Law noticed movement from Kid’s side of the shelter.  The Heart Pirate was about to ask what the other man thought he was doing when Kid’s sweaty chest collided with his back and Law let out an uncomfortable groan from the shared body heat between them.  “Eustass-ya, get back.  Too hot.”

Kid didn’t listen as he merely pressed himself closer to the tanned skin before him, and to further make Law uncomfortable in the heat, draped his right arm over the Heart Pirates waist.

“Let go.”  Law grumbled crossly, already too hot from the weather.  He didn’t need Kid’s sweaty, hot bulk to add to his discomfort.

Kid had other ideas, and they didn’t involve cooling off.

Law made a funny sound in the back of his throat when Kid’s right hand suddenly cupped the front of his briefs.  Law scowled; not only did Kid just move from rude, lewd suggestions of sex, he had now moved on to actually trying to follow through on them.  The Heart Pirate slapped Kid’s forearm sharply as the black nailed hand began to try and slip down the front of his briefs, “Back off, Eustass-ya.”

Naturally, Kid didn’t listen, and in fact not only did he put his hand down Law’s briefs to grip the surgeon's dick, but Kid also dared to bite the side of the Heart Pirate’s neck with a soft grumble at, presumably, Law’s protests.

Law writhed, trying in vain to remain silent as he panted shallowly at Kid stroking his cock and when the red haired pirate’s mouthing along his shoulder grew rougher, with a hint of teeth scraping the skin, as well as Kid's hand motions increasing its rhythm, Law finally gathered enough concentration to use his Devil Fruit powers to flee.

A curse from Kid let Law knew he was successful, and even though he was partially exposed to the elements, it was safer, for now, to keep away from Kid. The heat had clearly gotten to the red haired captain more that day than previous ones.

Later on, Law force-fed Kid the herbal mixture, and the red haired captain was too exhausted from the heat to really fight over it apart from cursing Law out before the liquid was forced down his throat.

Of course, Kid had no recollection of the attempted hand job the following day.

Another two days passed, and Kid gave in to taking the herbal mixture Law was making, as he couldn't take being so muddled by the heat.  Kid also didn’t want to become too fevered and pass out.  Unfortunately, the mixture Law had made for Kid, while dealing with the prevention of a fever induced by heat as the surgeon had wanted, unfortunately had an unexpected side effect due to an error on Law’s part while making it.

-x-

Law became aware of Kid staring at him hours after the red haired captain had taken the herbal mixture, and it was a rather odd stare.  It was very intent, and no matter where Law chose to slump down in the shelter, those amber eyes followed his every move.  It made Law uneasy the longer the red haired captain stared at him, and finally Law broke the silence between them.  “What is it, Eustass-ya?”  The Heart Pirate recoiled when Kid’s artificial metal left hand reached out and seized him, pulling Law in close to his body and making the combined heat between the two men unbearable.

“I want you.”  Kid said breathlessly, his voice vague and his stare still oddly focused on the dark haired pirate.

Law didn’t have time to force more herbal drinks on Kid as suddenly he was being kissed messily and forcefully. Law shuddered as the red haired captain all but growled into the kiss, forcing the Heart Pirate's mouth open with demanding swipes of his tongue.  Law had gasped at the aggressiveness, and Kid went in with enthusiasm to sweep the entirety of Law’s mouth, groaning something as he pressed his and Law’s bodies together.

Their naked bodies, Law dimly remembered.  Law squirmed as Kid pinned him on the ground on his back and started to go after the side of his throat, still growling like a man possessed.  Then Kid was kissing him again and Law twitched when Kid’s right hand was suddenly slick and tracing his inner thigh, before a finger pressed into him without any warning.  Law moaned something into the kiss, wondering where the hell Kid had found the medical lube he’d had in a kit somewhere when he first ended up on the island.  Another finger was introduced, and Law soon didn’t care where Kid had found the lube and was merely stunned that this was happening in the first place after all the bitching at one another that had happened.

Kid left off kissing Law so that he could make his way down the Surgeon of Death’s body, brushing his lips along sweaty, tattooed skin, his fingers not once letting up their questing movements as his mouth closed over the tip of Law’s dick and sucked lightly at it.

Law writhed at the duel sensations, a little miffed when Kid let out a low laugh around his length before he went and took Law's whole dick down his throat and Law fought to steady his erratic breathing as Kid added a third finger as the red head sucked the Heart Pirate off.  Law was surprised when he suddenly came, and shuddered at the mess when Kid pulled away and bit his inner thigh with another low growl, and then forced a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on Law before the red head buried his face against the side of Law’s neck and breathed out softly, his fingers curling from where they were still deep inside the other man.

“Gonna fuck you.”

Law’s response was cut off when Kid pumped his three fingers in and out of the Heart Pirate's body, before the red head slicked his dick up and decided to go through with his declaration.  Law felt hot and dirty when Kid entered him with a few tentative thrusts, until the red haired captain seemed to be satisfied that Law was slick enough to fuck.  And fuck Kid did, his hands on Law’s thighs as he thrust enthusiastically, breathing hard and groaning nonsense as he fucked the other captain into the sailcloth beneath them, and went after the side of Law's throat with his teeth.

The dark haired pirate wasn’t sure how long he would last before the heat got to him, but Law was startled when Kid abruptly pulled out.  Law sucked in a sharp breath as Kid turned him over with ease.  Law braced himself with a low curse as Kid seized his hips and pressed right back in, slick with more lube, and continued to fuck Law as if he had no self control and couldn't stop.

Law was going to risk taking a short dip into the small lake on the island after this, because he was not going to be hot as well as sticky from Kid’s sudden determination to fuck him.  Law mindlessly thrust his hips back in Kid’s direction once he fell into the rhythm of the other's thrusts, and the red haired pirate merely growled lowly in what appeared to be approval until Kid finally came.  Law was too sated and sweaty to want to move once Kid pulled out, and the red head was clearly of a similar mind as the two of them went inert to pass the heat of the day.

-x-

Law reached the lake when it was cooler, and night had fallen, some hours later.  Luckily for himself and Kid, there was moss everywhere that gave off a soft glow, and that made it possible to see where one was going without a need for a lantern.  Law barely got his hands into the water before a faint line crossed his brow over the sensation of sea water, and figured it was because sea water had come in from beneath the island.  He and Kid boiled the water down before drinking it, to be sure.  Before Law risked lowering himself into the shallows, a cool metal hand and a hot fleshy one wrapped around Law’s waist, and pulled him backward.

“Shit,” Law cursed aloud as his chin was cupped and his head turned to the side so that Kid could plant a kiss on him.  Law resisted at first, wondering why the heat of their bodies didn’t bother Kid in the least as the red head pressed himself against the Heart Pirate.  Law hadn’t expected Kid to hoist him into his arms and carry him over to a tree.  Law let out a gasp as Kid braced his back against the tree, and the Heart Pirate glare at the other captain, “What are you doing, Eustass-ya?  I wanted to-”

Kid bit the side of Law’s neck, his right arm moving away from beneath Law’s ass as he maneuvered the surgeon so that his mechanical left arm supported most of Law’s weight.  “Doing?”  Kid muttered against the side of Law’s neck.  “I'm doin' this.”

Law let out an indignant gasp as two of Kid’s fingers slipped up his ass, and as there was still trace amount of lube that hadn’t been washed away yet, Kid was able to add a third finger soon after, causing Law to grasp Kid around his muscular neck with both arms.  “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, Trafalgar.”  Kid mumbled, before he pulled his fingers out and put his dick in line.

“How are you hard again?”  Law breathed out crossly against the red head’s neck as Kid eased his way in, and gave a rough thrust to bury himself up Law’s ass.

Kid didn’t say a damn thing as he stated a slow, upward motion that drove Law mad after a few thrusts.  The dark haired pirate even urged Kid into thrusting harder by returning the favor and biting the red head's shoulder. Kid moved, even if the angle made it difficult, and when Kid came, Law shuddered at the sensation of the other captain pulling out.

At the very least, Law didn’t have to suggest for them to go shower off, so to speak, in the shallow edge of the lake.  Law hadn’t, however, been able to fend Kid off from slowly humping him in the shallows as they rinsed themselves off.  Luckily, the red head’s horny advances dissipated long enough for the two of them to catch something on the island to roast and east, and for them to fill canteens of water to boil and return to the canteens before the sweltering heat made it nearly impossible to move or do anything but sweat things out.

-x-

They’d fallen asleep after eating in the shelter, and the first thing that Law felt when he awoke were two of Kid’s fingers up his ass and really, why was Kid so damn horny all of a sudden?  Law let out a low moan when Kid’s fingers curled before resuming their exploration.

“Fuck, Trafalgar.  I can’t stop thinking about fucking you.”  Kid said with a near frustrated groan, “It’s pissing me off.”

Law was too exhausted and turned on to respond, and could only moan and gasp in response to Kid’s fingers and then his mouth.  And when Kid lay on the ground and urged Law to settle over and straddle him, Law went along with it because he hadn’t yet come and he couldn’t think straight with the heat in any case apart from needing relief and the fact that Kid would give it to him.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”  Kid muttered deliriously of the sight of Law lowering himself on to the red head’s dick until he was fully sheathed.

Law let out a slow breath as he leaned over and rested his hands on Kid’s chest.  Golden eyes parted to glare at Kid.  “Move.”

“You move.”  Kid grumbled back as his hands reached up to steady Law.

Law did move, lifting himself up a fraction before letting himself down as he rode Kid hard and fast because that seemed to work best for the two of them.  It was better when Kid’s right hand soon wrapped around the surgeon’s dick to stroke it in time to Law’s erratic movements.

Kid was only able to continually say ‘fuck’ regarding the sight of Law impaling himself over and over in a desperate way until Kid finally came, and as soon as the red head could move again, he got Law off with his right hand.  Law had trouble pulling out because Kid wasn’t inclined to move or help until the squelching noises made both of them shudder over the sweaty mess their combined body heat and release made, and the red head pulled out with a groan.

Law moved faster than Kid could an hour later, and successfully bound the red head’s hands together, wrist to wrist, that was then attached to a length of rope to a tree, to prevent Kid from grabbing Law.   The Heart Pirate left Kid naked, because it was disgustingly hot, and partially because Kid got hard again for no apparent reason, and all but begged Law to let him come.  Law knew something was wrong then, because Kid would have never allowed himself to beg for anything, let alone from Law.

“Fuck, Trafalgar.”  Kid panted some hours later, his erection quite clear.  “Fuck, I need to come.  Lemme fuck you.”

Law sighed and moved over to Kid, but instead of letting the red head force his bulk on him, Law gripped Kid’s dick and stroked, hand moving up and down Kid’s shaft until the red head let out a thin, unexpected whimper and came, passing out soon after.

Something was definitely fishy.

Law carefully went to refill the canteens of water, before he stared at the plants he had picked. His mind was still muddled from so much sex, and the heat made his thoughts come sluggishly slow.  And then Law realized what had happened.  He’d made a mixture of herbs and plants to stave off heat fever, but had accidentally thrown in an extra plant that, while not lethal, induced the drinker of the mixture to become ridiculously horny.

Oops.

That explained Kid’s behavior, however.

Law blamed the heat for the small slip up, through there was nothing he could do about it but have Kid wait out the effects.  Which, from what Law could recall, would last anywhere from two to five days, depending on how much the person had ingested.  And because of the heat muddling him, Law couldn’t remember how much the red haired captain had had.  The Heart Pirate returned, and found Kid wide awake with a desperate look on his scarred face.

The red haired pirate’s dick was erect, again.

Law sighed.

It was going to be a few long days, it seemed.

For Kid, it likely felt like an eternity, as the most Law would do for the red haired captain's problem was to give him hand jobs.

-x-

Three days later…

-x-

Kid was sweaty and miserable, but at least he wasn’t desperately horny anymore, for which he was grateful.  The red haired captain felt he’d set records for how many times he’d come in the past few days.  At least Law had freed his hands to let him eat when sex wasn’t on his mind for brief periods of time.

“Are you sane again?”  Law drawled in amusement, drinking from a canteen.

“Do you mean that I don’t feel like I need to fuck all the time?”  Kid snorted in return.

“Yes, that.”  

“No, I don’t feel like I need to fuck.”  Kid cast the surgeon a furtive glance, his right hand slowly making its way through sweat streaked hair.  “Though I wouldn’t mind fucking again.”

Law rolled his eyes at that and drank a little more water as if he couldn’t believe Kid’s suggestion.

Kid just grinned as he took that as an invitation.  The red head stole the canteen and took a quick swig before capping it and tackling Law unceremoniously to the floor of the shelter as he kissed Law, still grinning.

Law let out an exasperated sigh but parted his lips easily enough to allow Kid to explore his mouth greedily.

The red head laughed when Law shoved at him, not protesting in the least when Law merely settled over his lap, his hands on Kid’s shoulders.

“Kid?  Captain Kid?” A distance shout sounded, accompanied by similar calls, this one including Law’s name.

Kid and Law hastily parted and slipped on their pants, before gathering their things that were strewn about the floor of the shelter. 

Kid pressed his chest to Law’s back and despite still sweating and being overly hot, the red head spoke in a dark tone.  “I ain’t finished with you yet, Trafalgar.”

“What a coincidence, I’m not either.”  Law breathed back.  “You’re coming to my ship, because you will need some medicine, as will I, from all of this heat.”

Kid didn’t argue that, nor did he fail to hide his laughter when Law vaguely told is crew and Kid’s that he needed to treat the two of them for.  Kid just grinned wolfishly as Law locked them in the infirmary of his ship and Kid nearly laughed when Law shoved him over and onto a small cot that was in the room.  The cooler temperature made things better, and Kid propped himself on his elbows to watch Law part his lips at the end of the cot, and sucked lightly at the tip of the red head's dick.  Kid spread his legs wider to accommodate Law going down on him, though he let out a growl of disappointment that Law pulled off just as he was about to come.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  Law bopped Kid on the forehead with a tube of lube, and casually walked over to a desk, perched on it, and raised an eyebrow at Kid as if to ask him why he was being a moron.

Kid went over to the table with a sharp grin, and crawled onto the desk over Law, shoving paper and books off it as he went.  Kid leaned over and bit down o Law’s shoulders as he carelessly tore Law’s pants off and tossed them aside, one finger tracing lightly along, covered in lube.

“Hurry up.”  Law said crossly, as if expecting someone to interrupt them.

“Impatient bastard.”  Kid grumbled in reply, drawing away despite Law’s glare.  Kid just met the Heart Pirate's eyes with a grin, and then abruptly thrust two fingers in, pleased at the sight of Law’s eyes closing.  Kid worked away at Law’s ass, before adding a third finger and getting Law to really respond with those moans and as well as cursing Kid to hurry up and fuck him.

Just then, Kid had a brilliant plan, and pulled out his fingers, and slid off the desk.

“Where are you going?”  Law breathed out darkly.

“Floor.”  Kid said simply.  “Wanna watch you ride me again.”

Law gave Kid a look, before deciding to defer to his hard cock, and waited until Kid was seated with his back to the desk to join the red haired captain.  Kid smiled when Law tried to straddle him face to face, and the red head shook his head.  “Face the other way.”

Law hesitated, sighed, and then shook his head, refusing to do as asked.

So Kid helped him out.

“Eustass-ya!”  Law snapped irritably as Kid grabbed an arm with his left artificial hand, and pulled Law backward onto his lap.  The Heart Pirate hissed from coming into contact with Kid’s erection, but the red head’s right hand around Law's own dick distracted the surgeon.  Kid rested his chin on Law’s shoulder and toyed with the earring on Law’s ear as he growled.  “C’mon, Trafalgar.”

Law seemed to hesitate before he shuddered at the sensation of Kid thumbing the tip of his dick before the Heart Pirate settled heavily onto Kid’s lap.  Kid had to maneuver Law up slightly so that he could press in, and Kid let out a satisfied sound when he was fully sheathed inside Law.  The red head gave a tentative thrust up, and Law pushed right back down with a turned on moan of impatience.

“Move, Eustass-ya.”  Law mumbled as his hands gripped Kid’s knees as he drew himself up slightly before pressing back down to impale himself. “Now.”

Kid gripped Law’s hips and did as the other captain asked, and it felt real good this time around when they weren’t sweating from overbearing heat.  Kid ended up spilling the two of them over face down on the ground so that the red head could rut while pressed in deep.  

Law eventually let out a desperate sounding whine as he fought to both brace himself on the floor with his arms and try to get himself off.

Kid just kept thrusting until he came, and slumped against Law, who let out a huff of breath as if to let the other pirate know that he was unimpressed.  Kid pulled out and saw why.

Law was trying to get himself off with his own hands and he wasn’t doing very well as fucked out as he was.

Kid flipped Law over onto his back and licked and sucked the tip of Law’s dick before swallowing it down and letting Law try to fuck his mouth with desperate twitches of his hips. Kid hummed around the length in his mouth and that was enough for Law to come with a relieved whimper.  Kid pulled off of Law’s cock with a lick of his lips as a childish grin crossed his features when Law flipped him off with a harried look.

“What is so funny?”  Law ventured after the two of them had cleaned up and both were lounging naked on one of the cots in the infirmary.

“Wanna met up again on the next island?”  Kid asked as he rolled over and kissed Law before the other could respond.

“The heat must still be getting to you.”  Law said once he’d freed himself from the sloppy kiss.

“Well?”  Kid prompted.

Law shoved Kid in the shoulder, toppling him off the cot and onto the floor.  “Get off of my ship, Eustass-ya.”

Kid retailed by getting right back on the cot, flipping Law onto his stomach, and slipping three fingers up the Heart Pirate’s ass.  "What was that?  I couldn't quite hear you."

Law groaned something and tried to move away.  “Fuck you, you brute.  Off.”

“So that’s a yes to the next island.”  Kid said, driving his fingers deeper and then retreating.

“I’ll think about it.”  Law took a breath, let it out, and then deadpanned.  “Get your fingers out of my ass before I am forced to cut them off.”

“Try it.”  Kid taunted, pressing his fingers deep and curling them.

Law squirmed; he seemed to have temporarily have forgotten his words, until Kid heard the other pirate captain speak. 

“Room.”

Kid abruptly went for his pants and the door when Law’s nodachi came from out of nowhere and the Surgeon of Death nearly loped off the fingers in question.

“I’ll see you later then.”  Kid said airily as if Law hadn’t tried to temporarily maim him via Devil Fruit powers.  Kid glimpsed Law, naked and half hard as the surgeon gave him the middle finger.  The red haired captain wondered if perhaps the next time they crossed paths it wouldn’t be so wretchedly hot so that they could actually enjoy fucking one another.

“Get off of my ship, Eustass-ya.” Law’s repeated, his voice taut.  The Heart Pirate quieted and then added, “And don’t think for a moment that I actually enjoyed you fucking me while we were overheated and sweaty on that island.” 

Kid hadn’t meant to speak out loud, but he had and Law had heard.   From Law's tone, however, Kid felt that he would likely see the other captain on the next island, despite the other man’s protests and denials.  Whether to fight or fuck, Kid didn’t know or care at that point in time. Whichever it was, it was sure to be fun.

“Later, Trafalgar.”  Kid said with a lazy wave of his hand, not looking back.  He missed the faint smirk on Law’s face as the Heart Pirate captain flipped Kid off one last time.

“Don’t come back.”

The blunt statement made Kid grin on his way out the infirmary door, hearing the way that Law had sounded completely untruthful with what he’d just said.  The red haired captain laughed under his breath as he made his way out of the Heart Pirate's submarine to go to his own ship.

Fun, indeed.

Kid was already looking forward to their next meeting.  Perhaps the heat had gotten to the red haired captain after all.

Law’s heat, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the best thing I've written but it amused me nonetheless and I decided to share.


End file.
